The invention relates to winding apparatus and, more particularly, to winding apparatus with an axially-adjustable spindle assembly for winding a variety of elongated flexible materials, including without limitation flat-web, strand, hose, twined or braided or woven rope, electric cord or strings of holiday lights and so on.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.